Wings of a Butterfly
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: Isaac's sister comes home after years of running away. With her return, she soon begins to notice strange things happening to her brother and all his friends.
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Return

Wings of a Butterfly

OoOoO

Chapter One: Fateful Return

OoOoO

A lone girl walked down the dark street, the only light coming from the moon and the dimly lit street lights. She continue on her way, reaching into her bag to pull out her phone.

She scrolled through a list, before pressing the talk button. She paused in her walking, almost as if she was frozen.

A couple seconds passed, and she quickly pressed the red button, silencing her phone. She let a sigh out, watching as the cloud disappeared into the air, and shoved her phone back into her back pack.

'Today... Well, _tonight_, is the night I finally return...' She found herself thinking, as she continued to march to her destination. 'But do I even want to...?' She asked herself, hesitating in her steps.

She shook her head, and started walking again. "Of course." She stated, a smile ghosting over her lips.

She shifted the weight of the bag over and grabbed the scrunched up ball of paper she stuffed in her sweater pocket and squinted at the writing.

"Curse my left hand." She sighed, as she stepped under a light to read over it. "At least I know I'm heading in the right direction." She mumbled to herself, as she took off again, eye skimming over the paper once more, before re-scrunching it and putting it back in her pocket.

The lone girl walked for about another ten minutes, before she finally noticed that she was indeed heading in the right direction.

She let a smile grace her lips, as she neared the house.

Sure, the neighbor hood looked rich, but she knew her family, or what was left of it, wasn't really rich.

She passed by a few houses, as she walked up to the familiar one. She stepped onto the grass, and up the steps tell she reached the door.

Hesitant, she slowly reached her hand up, and knocked on the door. A couple minutes passed, and the door finally opened, revealing an older man.

Her smile turned into a grin, as the man stared at her with widened eyes. "Hey, dad." She said, allowing the man to pull her into a hug.

"Isis, I missed you so much!" He said, sighing as he tightly hugged her.

"I missed you to, dad..." Isis let a quite sigh out, as she clenched her father's shirt tightly in her hands. "I'm sorry... for running away. I just couldn't take it anymore..." She trailed off, as she let go, letting her dad take her inside the house.

"Umm, where's Isaac?" She asked, looking into the living room area, and then up the stairs.

"Oh, Isaac... He's just working extra shifts at the cemetery, so he usually comes in late." Her father said, as he sat down at the dinner table.

Isis made a sour face, as she also took a seat, letting her bag fall to the floor. She let a tired sigh out, as she leaned back in the chair, stretching her legs out as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Her dad chuckled quietly, as he took off his glasses. "So, tell me Isis," He started, and Isis had a weird feeling in her gut. His glasses clunked onto the table, and her gaze adverted from the glasses back to her father. "Sorry?" She asked, tilted her head towards him questioningly.

"Where did you go?" He asked, his fingers tapping against the wooden table impatiently.

"Oh, I just went on a Gray Hound, and I decided to head to Greenville. After that, I went to Lake Isabella... It's nice there. Quiet, even." Isis said, as she poked the table, staring at the small cracks in the wood.

"So, you just thought that you could take off, all alone... Especially since Camden died..." Isis bit her lip, as she squeezed her sleeves in her hands.

"You know, your brother surprisingly needed you... More than you would think." Her father couldn't help the smirk, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured, her gaze cast to her lap as she played with the edges of her sleeves. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm really tired from all my traveling." She stated as she sprang up. She was about to turn to head upstairs to her forgotten bedroom, but paused when her father put his hand against the wall, blocking her way.

"That's not how we do things in this house." He said, shaking his head with a small smile.

Isis let a shaky breath out, as she nodded slowly. "I know." She said as simply as she could, clenching her fists as she waited...

OoOoO

Isaac sighed as he was on his way home. He turned his bike as he rounded the boulevard, and neared his home. He passed Jackson's house, ignoring the expensive looking porsche in the driveway, as he slowly came to a stop in front of his house.

Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and yawned as he dropped his bike in front of the steps, and walked up and pulled his key out.

He unlocked the door and entered, kicking his shoes off in the process. He paused, noticing another pair of shoes neatly placed at the shoe rack. He furrowed his eyebrows, but continued into the house after locking the door.

He twirled his key ring on his finger as he walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed before barely managing to take his sweater and pants off. His eyes slowly closed, just remembering that he forgot to do his homework. He gave it little thought, as he immediately fell asleep, just wanting to forget everything that was happening so far.

OoOoO

The next morning Isaac woke up surprisingly early, considering that he came in pretty late due to his job. He glanced at the clock, and saw the blinking time.

"6:27..." He murmured, sitting up and giving a stretch. He yawned, covering his mouth as he straightened his shirt and smoothed out his boxers.

He climbed out of his bed and went straight to his bathroom. After his semi-long shower, which consisted of washing any dirt off of his body, he changed and got ready for school.

It was now a little after seven, and he decided to go down to get some breakfast. Isaac still couldn't shake the feeling from last night, as he boardly walked down the stairs.

He knew his father left for work early, so at least he didn't get smacked around so early in the morning. He made it into the kitchen, and nearly fell backwards from the shock of seeing someone already sitting down. He put a hand over his Heart, and sighed.

He blinked, and rubbed his eyes again, focusing on the person at the table. "Uh-" He went quiet, wondering what he should say to a stranger that was residing in his kitchen shortly past seven in the morning.

The figure turned around, and Isaac could have sworn his Heart skipped a beat, stopped, and then started thumping again.

"Hey, Isaac," He felt faint, as a bunch of different emotions filled his body. His first emotion was anger, then a burst of happiness, and everything inbetween. With a jolt, he dove forward and latched onto the girl, knocking them both onto the floor.

A grunt of pain escaped them both, and Isaac rolled off of the girl he missed so much.

"Isis, Jesus christ." He muttered, running a hand through his hair, a trait he unwantingly picked up from their father.

Said girl grinned, as she wrapped her arms around her brother. "I missed you to." She joked, even though she meant it.

Isaac paused, then glared at her. "Why did you suddenly up and leave!?" He couldn't hold his glare, once it faltered, and just gave into his happy feelings.

"Sorry," She shrugged. She didn't say anything else, as she sat back on the chair, Isaac joining her with a bowl of cereal and a cup of orange juice.

They both ate in silence, but both knew they wanted to talk. About anything, at least...

"Umm," Isis spoke up first, and Isaac directed his attention to her, his spoon stopped just inches away from his parted lips.

"Dad already transferred me to your school, so... Yeah." She smiled, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Oh, good." Isaac nodded, eating the cereal.

"So, are you doing anything at school? Like, a club or whatever?" Isis asked, blinking as she propped her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her open palm, as she pushed the empty bowl away from her with her free hand.

Isaac nodded slowly. "I'm on the Lacrosse team." He said, and went back to eating.

"Cool. Any hot girls?" Isis' question was random and uncalled for. Isaac coughed, and successfully choked on his spoonful of cereal. He drank the orange juice which washed down the wad of chewed cereal down, and he cleared his throat.

"I- I thought you wer-"

"I am, I was just wondering if you knew any hot girls. That, you know- like you." Isis giggled at the face her brother was making, and stood to wash her bowl.

Isaac swallowed the milk that was left over, and he followed her to the sink, washing his after her along with his spoon and cup.

"Nope. I don't have a love life." He said, rolling his eyes at Isis' pout. "Your no fun." She said, bumping her shoulder into his gently, playfully.

Isaac sighed, and he grabbed his backpack. "Let's go." He said, as he made his way outside.

Isis followed after him, ready for school as she slipped her shoes on, and exited the door, closing it behind her.

"Oh, right, uhh, you don't have a bike." Isaac muttered, staring at his bike, a weird expression on his face.

Isis pouted, "Okay. I'll bike, you run." She said, smiling as innocently as she could.

"Wha- no. Just, no." Isaac glared at her, as he stood the bike up, and sat down. "Just... get on, somewhere..." He sighed, looking at his bike, trying to find a place where Isis could sit.

Isis tilted her head, "Where?" She asked, her hands on her hips. "Oh, found a spot." She commented, and pushed Isaac's leg so she could seat herself on the bar, in front of Isaac's legs.

Both of her legs dangled off one side, and she turned awkwardly to hold onto the handle bars. "Go." She said, waiting so they could take off.

"Alright, but, won't this give the wrong impression?" He asked, as he kicked off and began to awkwardly peddle, trying not to end up kicking his sister's legs.

Isis snorted, as she laughed airily. "Oh. My. Gawd. This is awesome." She bit her lip, wobbling a little as they rounded a corner.

Hopefully school will be good for the both of them...

OoOoO

Woot. Just cause I adore Isaac and Teen Wolf. Either way, I was meaning to make a Teen Wolf story... Meh.

Tell me what chu think? *winkwink*

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Encounters

Wings of a Butterfly

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Strange Encounters

OoOoO

Isaac and Isis were nearing the school, but when Isaac took another sharp turn on his bike, the weight of both knocked them over, and they landed on the grass.

"Ouch," Isis said, laughing loudly as she lay on her back awkwardly. Isaac was on his side, but he was also laughing.

Something he hasn't done in a while...

They both managed to get up, with out looking like total rejects, and a few minutes later, they arrived at the front of the school.

Isis chose to ignore the weird looks they received, as she hopped off the bar she used as a seat, and let Isaac chain up his bike. They continued inside the school, but Isaac grew wary of all the looks.

He wasn't used to be stared at a lot. Even in lacrosse, no one barely gave him any attention. He kept his gaze on the ground, as he walked beside his younger sibling.

Unlike him, she looked overly joyful, and rather boisterous about everything.

He let a small smile grace his face, as they made there way to the principal's office. Isis said that their father had already done everything necessary, and now she just needed to find out her schedule and the where the location of her locker is.

They proceeded to the Principal's office, and the secretary had given her everything she needed.

"Would you like me to escort you to your class?" She asked, giving Isis a blank stare.

"Oh, uh, no. It's okay." Isis nodded, looking over her schedule as she turned on her heel with Isaac following behind her.

She handed it to him, as she fiddled with her lock. Isaac looked it over, and shrugged. "Sorry, the only class we have together is Gym."

"Ouch." Isis sighed. "The one subject I hate most." She shook her head, crossing her arms as she walked towards her first class.

Isaac gave her her schedule back, and he headed to his first class.

Isis turned and stared at the door, before grasping the handle and turning it. She paused, and took a deep breath, quickly deciding to take the happy approach this time. She pulled it open, and walked inside.

"Hi!" She said loudly, nearly making everyone inside jump. The many gazes she received, she grinned back and skipped up to the teacher.

"Hi." She repeated, pulling a note out of her pocket that the secretary had given her to give to the teacher.

The teacher read it over, making a noise in the back of his throat. "Ah, yes. The new girl." He said, almost in a scoff. "Introduce yourself." He stated, a glare making it's way onto his face, obviously in a bad mood.

Isis cocked her brow, and snorted. "Moody." She muttered, turning to face the class. "I'm Isis Lahey, sister of the awesome Isaac Lahey!" She announced, taking a random bow.

She giggled at the stares she got, and looked back at the moody teacher. He fixed his glasses, and rolled his eyes as he turned back to the board.

"Alright, take any seat that's available." He sighed, and continued to write on the chalk board.

She hummed, and looked around. She spotted the first available seat, and sat beside some random guy with short blond hair.

He pretty much ignored her, and she just took her things out and took the textbook her teacher had given her and began to do her work.

OoOoO

It was a busy first and second period. Isis was on her way to meet with her brother in front of the cafeteria. She followed the guy she sat beside in her last class, so she knew that she was heading in the right direction.

She practically walked with a hop in her step as she hugged her books close to her chest. Isis spotted her brother, and half ran over to him, managing to glomp him. He steadied them both, and looked around before giving her a glare.

"What?" She asked, shifting her books to hold in one arm as she walked beside Isaac, inside the cafeteria and into the line.

"So, do you have any friends to sit with or anything?" She asked, taking a tray as she edged closer in the line of bickering students.

The cafeteria was filled with loud boys and girls, all talking to each other. She say the occasional lone kid sitting alone, feeling bad, but didn't give it much thought as something was then slopped onto her tray.

"Uhh," She deadpanned, staring at the weird brownish-pink looking stuff. "If this is supposed to be meat, it looks undercooked. By a lot." She stated, making a face as she pushed her tray further down.

She placed a small thing of chocolate milk on her tray, and got a mini water bottle, and then had something else put onto her tray by one of the ladies.

"Okay. Seriously, how do you survive?" Isis turned to face her brother, her hand on her hip as she motioned to the tray.

Isaac smirked, and shrugged as they had paid and left to sit down. "Oh, and to answer you question... Not really. I mean, sometimes I sit with the other guys on the lacrosse team, but I just stay quiet the entire time." He shrugged again, staring at his tray with distaste.

Isis nodded slowly, as she looked around. "Alrightie, where do you wanna sit?" She asked, her fingers tapping on the underside of the tray as she continued her search for an empty table.

"Hm, looks like all the tables are taken." Isaac muttered, frowning. "No problem, we'll just go sit with someone who looks lonely!" Isis' eyes practically sparkled.

Her eyes scanned the sea of chattering students, and spotted a few tables with one person sitting at. She chose the one closest, and plopped down beside a guy with eyes so brown they looked almost black. He had dark skin, and had nearly a clean shaven head.

"What up?" Isis asked, as Isaac sat across from the two of them.

The boy looked very weirded out, and his eyes awkwardly shifted from Isaac to Isis. "Are you two twins?" He asked after a pause.

Isis giggled. "You can't answer my question with another question. But, to answer your question. Nope, Isaac is five months older than I am." She said, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"... Well, why are you sitting here?" He asked, awkwardly staring down at his sandwich, which he poked.

"Why not?" Isaac spoke, for the first time since sitting down.

Isis smiled. Hopefully her brother would make some friends. Good friends.

"No one likes sitting with me..." He trailed off, picking up his sandwich and biting into it.

It was Isis' turn to ask why. The boy didn't answer, and continued to poke his sandwich.

"Well, what's your name?" She asked, as she dug the spoon into the weird brownish pink slop on her tray. "By the way, I'm Isis. And I'm sure you already knew where we siblings. But, still, this is Isaac." She grinned, shoving the spoon into her mouth.

She regretted doing that almost immediately, and tried to swallow the stuff down, but gagged. She put a hand to her mouth, struggling to swallow the substance.

A moment later, she managed to swallow it. She made a face, frowning deeply. "This is... good." She muttered, placing her spoon back on her tray, opening the mini bottle to chug down the water.

She realized that the both of them were looking at her, clearly amused. "Yeah, better to bring your own lunch... I'm Boyd." He said, nodding once in greeting.

Isis smiled, and she looked down at her food. "It's nice to meet you, Boyd." She said, her smile turning into a grin.

OoOoO

_Yeah._

The show needs more Boyd in it. And Erica, I guess... Well she'll make an appearance next chapter, I think... And mentions of everyone else.

_I can't wait for Season Three_! *dies*

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
